Sun Wukong (RWBY)
Summary Sun Wukong is a Faunus from the Kingdom of Vacuo, who later moved to Mistral and made his first appearance in "The Stray." His weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. In his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face, and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway." He is also a bit of a flirt towards Blake. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to Blake's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks." He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou," or who "use force to get whatever they want", such as the White Fang. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby stating their opposition to his involvement. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Sun Wukong Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Faunus (Monkey), Huntsman in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Night Vision, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Duplication (Able to create light clones of himself with his Semblance), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in Bojutsu and Eskrima), Energy Projection (With Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang), Has a prehensile tail, Able to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Blake Belladonna. Taded blows with Roman Torchwick) | Large Building level (Comparable to post-timeskip Blake) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Blake) | Hypersonic+ (Intercepted an attack from the Sea Feilong) Lifting Strength: Class K (At least equal to Ruby Rose) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Building level+, Large Building level with Aura (Allows him to take hits from characters stronger than him and acts as a 'health bar' that lets him take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Large Building level, higher with Aura Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks and his Semblance Standard Equipment: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Bo Staff/Nunchucks/Lever Action Shotguns) Intelligence: Above Average (Sun is highly adept in martial arts, able to simultaneously fend off multiple opponents single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He is also exceptionally skilled with his weapon, able to use its staff form for both offensive and defensive combat and using its "gun-chucks" form to keep a steady barrage of bullets on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself.) Weaknesses: Creating more than three clones with his semblance requires immense concentration and will strain his body, Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang:' Sun Wukong's signature weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, are a collapsible bō staff that can transform into and a pair of lever-action shotguns which function as nunchaku. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. In its secondary "gun-chucks" form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously. It can be fired whilst being swung at an enemy, re-chambering with momentum while also being able to deflect attacks. *'Semblance: Via Sun:' Sun's Semblance is the ability to create light clones of himself. While similar to Blake's Semblance, the key difference is that rather than leaving clones behind to take the hit, his clones are able to fight for him. These clones can be either armed or unarmed, and are tangible enough to be physically interacted with and to physically interact with the opponent and the environment. His clones also have the ability to detonate on contact. Sun can comfortably manifest up to three clones, although he is capable of manifesting more, but this is very taxing on his body and requires intense concentration. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Winston (Overwatch) Winston's Profile (Both were High 8-C. Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Staff Users Category:Primates Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Faunus Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 8